Tying the knot
by nicosnowangelo
Summary: Steven asks Garnet a Very Important Question. A silly idea I had in my head. I may add more chapters if I am so inspired.


**Hey folks! I appreciate you taking the time to give this at least a glance. I haven't written anything in a LONG time. However, I've fallen in love with Steven Universe (Garnet is my absolute favorite!), and there was this idea I had floating around in my head. Actually, I've had many headcanons/scenarios that I'd toyed around with, but this is the only one that became a complete(?) story and that I felt I could publish. I may add other chapters, if I feel the desire to do so. I'd love any criticism; I'm looking to become a better writer. I feel like this is a lot more telling than showing, and that overall, it's just "meh". Any thoughts would be greatly appreciated! Also, there are some fantastic authors on here. I love reading your stories so much.**

 **Alright, let's go on with the actual story, shall we?**

The day was fresh and the sky was clear. The sun, as usual, shone brightly upon Beach City, and the sea glittered tranquilly underneath the blue cover.

The Gems were in Steven's room, as they often were. Amethyst, with her head in the fridge, was busy loading her arms with as much junk food and as many random kitchen items as was possible. She was well on her way to making a killer sandwich. She had just gotten loads of a limited edition extra hot fire salt and couldn't wait to try it with her usual fare.

Humming a little tune to herself was Pearl. She stood in the middle of the room, flexing her arms and testing out her spear. From time to time, she elegantly twirled on one leg, and finished with a graceful bow.

Garnet was in her usual spot on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, arms spread out, taking in the scene, and occasionally adjusting her glasses.

This serenity was broken when the door crashed open. It was none other than Steven himself, screaming: "Garnet! Garnet! Garnet!"

Amethyst dropped everything she was holding, creating a huge sticky puddle in the kitchen, but at the moment, that wasn't important. Pearl took a battle stance, brandishing her spear. Garnet leaped out of the couch, fists clenched and teeth gritted, ready for action.

"Steven!" she exclaimed.

"Are you alright? Is everything ok? What's going on?" This was Pearl, her tone anxious and slightly shrill.

Steven's eyes were wide and his arms were splayed out at his sides. He was very nearly out of breath and panting hard, but managed to rasp out a complete sentence:

"I – hnngg –haa- have – huuhh – an important ques –tionng for huhh – Garnet!"

All eyes in the room turned towards the tallest gem. She gave an almost imperceptible nod as a sign to continue. It was a few more tense moments before Steven spoke.

"Are Ruby and Sapphire married?"

It was quiet for a second. Then Amethyst snorted, her mouth widening into a grin. Pearl let her weapon dissolve. Garnet relaxed her shoulders.

Garnet gave a classic Garnet response: "… no." Her voice conveyed no emotion, though she smiled slightly.

Steven's jaw dropped and his words were nearly unintelligible as he gasped in horror.

"Whaaatt? Why not?"

Amethyst was barely able to control her snickering.

"Dude, the G-Squad is thousands of years old. I think a marriage would be kind of pointless."

Steven turned pleading eyes towards Garnet, who simply shrugged.

"It's not our way, Steven", she said gently. "Marriage is a human custom."

"Steven", Pearl added, "Ruby and Sapphire don't need to be married. Not only is marriage just not a ritual for gems, but their relationship has the qualities of an ideal marriage anyway. Wouldn't a wedding be a little superfluous?"

"I have no idea what 'su-perf-lu-ous' is… but don't you think it would be sweet if they _were_ married?"

"Um, Ste-man, can non-humans even get married? Aren't there laws and stuff for that?"

"I dunno, but I could ask Dad! He can help!" His eyes suddenly turned into stars and he clasped his hands together. His legs seemed to take on a life of their own as he bounced from one sandaled foot to another. "Pearl – you can do decorations. You're great at that! And I can help draw faces on balloons if we need that."

"Oh, Steven, I don't know –" Pearl was blushing lightly.

"And Amethyst, you can help make the cake! We can make it like Lisa and Arkimikarus' wedding cake. I even drew a picture of it. We can just use magic or something."

"Aww, yes." This was accompanied by a fist pump and a hearty – if somewhat sarcastic – cackle.

"And Garnet, I guess you'd need to unfuse, but I can promise you can re-fuse as soon as it's over but only if you really –"

"Hang on, Steven", Garnet interrupted, not unkindly. In any other circumstance, she might have been angry at the suggestion of splitting up, especially after all she had been through on Homeworld to simply exist as herself. But this was Steven. Ever since he had found out she was a fusion, he had given her nothing but love. He had also been searching for opportunities to spend more time with Ruby and Sapphire, but she knew that he had no malicious intent; he was just eager to see them. Every time the topic of her being a fusion came up, she was amazed and relieved by his unconditional acceptance of her. She was glad she didn't have to put up as much of a front with Steven anymore. More than that, Steven was so _happy,_ which would have warmed her heart if she had one.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Steven, but I don't think wedding will be necessary." Her voice was gentle but firm. Steven looked devastated and she regretted saying this immediately. She was considering his _proposal_ deeply. She had never fully understood some human rituals, and marriage was one of them. But she did understand love. Ruby and Sapphire understood love. And human marriage and love often went hand in hand, if not in antiquity, then in present times. Besides, it was extremely difficult to refuse Steven when he turned up those wide, pleading eyes at her. Wasn't that what Pearl often chided her for? She decided that one day she could no longer allow this precious child to sway her.

But this was not that day.

"Hmm… Well…"

She was a little hesitant to continue, but when she saw Steven's eyes light up and his face lift with hope, she knew she had lost this battle.

"I suppose if you really wanted to do it, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

"Really?" he gasped, delighted. Garnet nodded. Steven gave another gasp, and rushed towards Garnet, clasping his arms around her legs in a fierce hug. Garnet couldn't help but chuckle as she affectionately ruffled his curly hair. Garnet had to resist the urge to pick up right then and there and tickle him, as she used to do when he was just a baby. What a cutie pie, she thought. She supposed Pearl had a point.

Steven looked up at her, so tall and big and intimidating to her enemies, yet so loving to her friends. Man, how tall _was_ Garnet? At _least_ three times his own height. He suddenly felt warm with all the love in the world for Garnet, and Pearl, and Amethyst. He couldn't help his silly grin and his starry eyes as he gazed up into her shades.

"Oh Garnet, this is going to be great! I'm going to go ask Dad for help! He'll know what to do!" With that, the child squeezed her legs one final time and rushed back the way he had come.

Once they were alone again, Amethyst couldn't control her laughter. Pearl, on the other hand, looked a little confused.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes", was Garnet's brief reply. Amethyst was slapping her knee at this point. "Hey". Amethyst stopped, slightly surprised, and looked at Garnet. "Don't make fun of Steven".

Pearl had to smile at this absolute, if trivial, shutdown of Amethyst. She knew Amethyst, who was a little sobered now, wouldn't take it personally, though. Sure enough, after she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, Amethyst shrugged and smiled.

"I guess this is really happening", Amethyst said in a bemused voice.

"Well, we'd better get started, then", Pearl chirped, suddenly excited to take on her role as organizer and decorator.

In the meantime, Steven had just run up to his father who was reclining in a beach chair in front of the car wash. He lightly strummed chords on his guitar. Steven thought it sounded like "Just a Comet", but he couldn't be sure. It didn't even really matter to him, though, as he practically danced up to his father.

Greg stopped playing and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Stu-ball", he greeted, pulling Steven into a bear hug. Steven enthusiastically obliged and the pair chuckled for a few minutes. They pulled away, Steven resting in his father's lap. "What's up? Came to hang with your favorite Dad?"

"Well… kind of! I need your help with something." Steven was practically quivering and his body language indicated that he was about to burst with excitement. Greg was a little apprehensive. His son usually had good intentions, but he knew from experience that those good intentions sometimes went a little too far.

Still, he went along with it: "Yeah, I guess could help. What do you need?"

"Can you help me plan a wedding?"

Greg was dumbfounded. He'd seen and heard a lot of weird things since meeting the Crystal Gems – heck, Steven's existence itself was rather odd when he thought too hard about it. Yet, in all these years, this was something he'd never thought he'd hear. Then again, he decided, he really ought to have been more used to surprises by now.

"You know, that isn't really my area of expertise, kiddo. I'm more of an audio-slash-automotive guy." Steven, however, was iron-willed.

"I know, but, Dad, the Gems don't really know a lot about human weddings, and I thought you would be able to help." He suddenly squeaked. "Maybe you could make the playlist. Maybe you could even _play live!"_

"Whoa, hold on, buddy." Greg was thoroughly confused. "Before we go any further: why do the _Gems_ need help planning a _wedding_?"

"Because Garnet's getting married!" Steven was practically shouting.

"To who?!"

"Herself!"


End file.
